sotrafandomcom-20200214-history
Becky BoomBoom
Born Becky Wing Wing of the Northern Elf tribe, this young Elfling along with the rest of the late Wing lineage is known to be a recipe for disaster due to their inability to plan and simply act on irrational instinct all the time. Not many people outside of the Northern Elf Kingdom know about this, but the Wing name is not one that has an honorable tale behind it. Every living or dead ancestor under that name has at some point done something completely irrational or "winged" something (as more commonly referred) during some critical point in their lifetime. Each of these "incidents" has been written down in history books because of how catastrophically crazy or stupid that action was, thus the Northern Elf tribe has never become a critical ally during the Orc war in supporting the rest of the Elf Kingdoms. Becky Wing Wing now more commonly called Becky BoomBoom or "BB" is the 5th of her name, she was born immediately having to feel the weight of the family legacy. During the day of her birth, the Wing family was returning to the King's quarters with loot from a dungeon run; that morning they had vanquished a young dragon from it's cave and managed to retrieve several satchels of gold, a couple barrels of black powder, and a sheathed sword that felt as though it had definite magically properties. As they entered the Great Library of Great Northanic History in hopes to find an appraisal spell for the sword, Becky's then pregnant mother began her contractions. It was decided then that the child would be brought into this world within the Great Halls of Elven History, Becky's father BaRaw Bique' Wing prayed during that time, hoping that a child born within this historical place would be one that would create a different and better future for the Wing lineage. Several moments later, Becky WingWing was born. To celebrate the birth of their new born child, BaRaw unsheathed the mythical sword, held it over his head with one fell swoop he struck the umbilical cord while screaming "With this child, we will being Winging it no more!" As the sword struck the flesh of the cord, a strange red flash surged from the hilt of the sword to the very tip, coursing through the blade was a sparkle of raw and uncontrollable energy. As the sparks flew in every direction, a giant explosion surged throughout the room igniting the barrels of black powder that was used as an improvised delivery table as well as setting most the ancient history books on fire. That day was recorded down in the "New" Great Library of Great Northanic History as "The Birth of the One that Destroyed 3,000 years of Elven History" and in that entry it explained how young Becky somehow managed to survive next to the +9 Masterwork Enchanted Firey Combusting AOE Longsword of Destruction ''that burnt up all the books in those great halls as well as the building itself, that sword was eventually renamed BoomBoom' The Destroyer of an Entire Society ''and has since been destroyed in hopes that no other society will have to suffer the same fate. As for Becky, she left the Northern Kingdom as soon as she became of legal age and has not turned back. Ever since that fateful day, Becky grew up learning that life was hard. Without any family or home town willing to guide her, she turned to adopting a life of self experimentation and found love within the realms of alchemy, for within that field she can wing it all she wants and produce creations of varying capabilities, just like how life keeps throwing curve balls her way, she found enjoyment in both failure and success. Eventually she became a obsessed practitioner within this field and adopted the new name BoomBoom to remind her that she is the one born from compulsion and she will live out this fate to its fullest extent! Beware of how much good or destruction winging a boomboom can be!